


How to Motivate Phil to do a Work Out

by QuarkInShiningArmour



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, academy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuarkInShiningArmour/pseuds/QuarkInShiningArmour
Summary: Phil is exhausted doing his training at the Operations’ Academy, but Melinda makes it all seem worth it.





	How to Motivate Phil to do a Work Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy to be writing Philinda again, these were the first people I ever wrote for.   
> This was my reply for a prompt on Tumblr, sorry it's so short.  
> If you want to sent me prompts, asks, ramble to me on private messages about anything Marvel, or follow me, I'm @goddessofgamma on tumblr.

Phil’s arms were aching, he could feel his worn-out muscles begging him to give up as he continued to bash into the punching bag.

“I can’t keep doing this,” he breathed.

“Come on, Phil,” May gave her half-encouraging, half-admonishing talk as Phil tried to catch his breath.  “It was your idea to take a semester at the Operations’ Academy.  You _could_ have stuck to Communications if you wanted it easy.”

 _Yeah,_ thought Phil.  _I chose to do a semester at the Operations’ Academy so I could spend more time with the Operations student I was crushing hard for, and look how that’s turning out.  She’s killing me slowly with exercise._

“Communications is hardly easy,” he huffed.  “I’d like to see _you_ try to negotiate a hostage situation.”

She smiled slyly.

“I wouldn’t need to negotiate.  A simple stealth mission, I sneak inside, knock out the captors and save the captives.  Anyway, less talking, more punching.”

Phil slogged on, punching for another couple of minutes before May told him to stop.

“Thanks,” he said.  “Can we go get some food now?  I could really go for some churros.  Or donuts, the ones with the powdered frosting.”

May shook her head.

“Oh no, we’re not done here.”  She pulled her shirt off so she was just wearing her sports tank-top and bra.  Phil had to stop himself from looking too long at her arms, strong and elegant.  _She could carry me with those arms,_ he reflected.  _Or she could whack me onto the floor._   May took the spare pair of boxing gloves, put them on and held her hands up.

“Okay, Phil, try and get to me.”

Phil gave her a defeated look.

“Really?  We can’t just go for churros?  Or just have a break and a drink?  We already know you’re the one who’s gonna win, so why don’t we just cut to the end?”

She shot him a small smile and the flutter in Phil’s heart told him he’d already lost this battle.

“There’s no point in doing any training if you don’t put it to use.”  She gestured for him to raise his hands and then paused for a moment, as though deciding whether what she was about to say was wise.  “If you win, maybe I’ll let you buy me a drink.”  She turned deadly serious.  “And a churro.”

 _I really shouldn’t find that hot_ , Phil briefly thought as he raised his arms, willing to put his arms through hell if it meant another couple of hours with Melinda.

___________

An hour later and Phil had hit the mat more times than he could count.  He had a feeling that Melinda was going easy on him, but he didn’t have anything to show from it; she showed no signs of being tired and he hadn’t managed to get anywhere near her.  Every so often Phil would find himself getting dazzled by the dangerous grace she moved with when she fought, the way her hair moved when she turned around quickly to defend herself, and he’d be distracted enough that she had time to knock him to the floor.

_Why do I always have to go for women who can kick my ass?_

It didn’t exactly help that he really didn’t want to hurt her, even if he knew the chances of him being able to do it were miniscule.  Despite landing him on his ass every few minutes, May hadn’t really packed any punches herself, disarming him at every turn and making him hit the ground, so most of the pain Phil was feeling was just from exertion.

“Okay, I give in, Melinda, you win.”  He caught his breath and pushed himself to his feet.  She held out her hand to help him up.  “No churros today.”

May shook her head, smiling slightly.

“We can go out and something to eat if you want.  Let’s call it a consolation prize.”  She was still holding his hand up, and Phil felt himself heat at the contact.  “But I’m still not letting you buy me a drink until you manage to win.”

Walking out the door as she pulled her top back on, May shot him back a look to make sure he was following behind. 

Phil was going to have to put in a lot more hours if he wanted a shot at that drink.

 _It’ll be worth it,_ was all Phil could think as he took off his gloves and raced after her.

**Author's Note:**

> I live for comments, you guys. 
> 
> Love, y'all xx


End file.
